The Tale of the Lunar Maiden (Previously Titled, My Love, Youko Kurama
by xoCrushFxo
Summary: (Old SN: Cutilori. Couldn't log in so I created a new one to continue the story) Lena enjoys her life just the way it is. School. Family. Hanging out with her friend Madori. This later changes when she finds out she is the reincarnation of the Lunar Maiden who was killed by her sister, the Solar Maiden. How does Lena deal with this news and who is Youko to the sisters?


**Hello Loves!**

 **Long story short, I am** cutilori **and the writer of My Love, My Mate Youko Kurama. Years have passed and after a random stroke of inspiration, I decided to reread this story and am mortified. When I wanted to rewrite it, I realized I couldn't log into any of my old accounts. I mean no kidding, it's been 10 years. Anyways, not sure if any of my old followers exist still but if they do this goes out to you! You also get to witness my enhanced writing skills lol. I will be re-writing the story chapter by chapter. You can catch the old story under my old username** cutilori **! Till then sit back and enjoy the remake.**

 _ **My day usually begins like this**_

I am awoken by the alarm on my cell phone. Ever hear 'Beautiful World' by Utada Hikaru? That's my alarm. I used that thinking it would make me wake up in a good mood but it never works. I'm not a morning person. After hitting snooze about 6-10 times, I reach for my glasses and swing my legs over the edge of the bed, looking straight into my mirror directly across from me.

I ran my hands through my hair. Wow, I look like a mess right now…and that breath can only be described as something out of the mouth of a dragon.

My kid brother Kenji, usually already invited himself into my room to yell,

"It's time to get up LENA!" Kenji yelled through the doorway. He was already dressed for school and was dragging his backpack behind him.

"I'm up Kenji. Tell mom I'll be down soon." I answer before letting out a yawn.

Kenji is actually my stepbrother. My mother and stepfather Rodney had him the same year they got married. Yea that sounds weird but I choose to mind my business. He is five years old. He is an energetic kid. Wish I had some of that energy in the morning.

"Yea sis," he said giddily. I watched my little brother gallop away and heard him quickly run down the stairs and I noticed the sound of his backpack sliding down each step.

I look at the time and see that I still have some time left. I always make sure to set my alarm about 30 minutes before I have to get up for school so I can press snooze and still be on time. I know myself way too well. I make my way to the bathroom our family of four shares. After showering for ten minutes, brushing my teeth for 1 minute and a half, slowly brushing my hair, putting on my red school uniform, I make my way downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning mom!"

"Good morning sweetie…you missed a spot, let me get it." My mother said before finger combing my long blonde hair. The right side must have gotten messed up after putting my shirt on.

"Thanks Mom." I said. I stepped back from her fingers and sat at the table with Kenji who was happily enjoying his breakfast.

"How do you feel about your test today?" My mother asked me while putting down an egg omelet and a hot cup of green tea in front of me.

"Um…I think I'll do fine. I'm not too worried. I got enough studying done last night." I said. I knew I had this test down packed. I study my ass off so there is no way I am failing. I'm also a pretty good student and my grades are always top notch.

"I know you'll do great! You always do well."

See? I always do well. School comes easily to me. You study and bam you pass. It's as simple as…well just that.

"I gotta go Mom. Madori is going to be here any minute." I ate the last bite of the omelet before hearing a knock at the door. It's was Madori.

"Yoohooo! It's Madori, we gotta run!" she said behind the door.

I picked up my bag and opened the door!

"Good Morning everyone," Madori said cheerfully as she bowed and let her brown hair slowly fall beside her shoulders.

"Good Morning Madori!" My mother said

"Hey, Madori! How's your boyfriend?" Kenji asked. I can't believe this little boy asked her this. So early in the morning…now I have to hear about him all the way to school…again.

"Kenji! Stay out of adults business…so how are things with you and…" I cut my mother off.

"BYE MOM BYE KENJI" I yelled as I pushed Madori out and closed the door behind me. I was not going to let this conversation happen today.

"Hey hey why are you pushing me?," Madori asked as I pushed her down the stairs and walkway and on to the sidewalk.

I sighed when we got on the sidewalk, pulled the straps of my backpack and pushed up my glasses and we made our way to Meiou High.

"We needed to get out of there," I responded.

"You know I don't mind answering questions about Shuichi."

Yes, my friend was dating Shuichi Minamino, the handsome redhead of Meiou High. He was top of our class, smart, polite, every girl dream. And of all the girls he could've picked from, he picked Madori. She was a lucky girl. But I mean who could blame him for his choice. She wasn't as smart but she could study long enough to get a B-. She was well liked, involved in multiple school clubs like track, yearbook club and secretary of our student council. She had fair skin and hazel eyes that pieced into the soul. She always had a smile on her face but definitely has her bout of craziness. I mean sometimes this girl snaps out of nowhere. I sometimes wonder if we would have ever crossed paths if we met in high school.

You see Madori and I grew up together. She lives two houses down from me. While we both looked pretty basic during elementary and Jr high school she definitely filled out when it was time for high school and began to venture out. I, on the other hand, choose to just stick with myself. Aside from how she looks, I think I look pretty decent too. Blue eyes, waist-length blond hair and these huge glasses I acquired at the age of 8…eh who am I kidding I'm still pretty basic. But I am smart which is always a good thing.

"…but I don't know what to do or what he has planned. Our anniversary is around the corner!". Madori said snapping me out of my thoughts.

Ugh, she has been talking about their 6-month anniversary for weeks and frankly, it was getting on my damn nerves.

"Lena…Lena, are you even listen?"

"Huh?"

"Lena" She sighed closing her eyes.

"Sorry" I replied scratching the back of my head. We stopped at the crosswalk waiting for it to signal for us to walk.

"That's okay but like I was saying…" I pushed up my glasses and prepared for myself for a never-ending story. I wish the school were much closer.

After what seemed like 24 long excruciating hours, we made it to school. As we were putting our shoes away she continued on.

"I really think he might be the one, Lena. Don't you think?

 _'Why the hell is she telling me this. I'm not with them when they're alone together. Goodness gracious what a dumb question. Besides, it's only been 6 months. Do people make such a big deal about a 6-month anniversary?_ ' I thought to myself. I felt my annoyance start to show.

"I guess so, considering you say everything is going so well."

She smiled and continued to talk.

Ugh, why does she do this? I don't need her to be blabbering on about all of her boyfriends. Yes, Madori is a serial monogamous. Her relationship with Shuichi is actually her longest but still. I took my books from my locker and continued to listen.

"I can't wait to see what he has planned…well, I'm gonna run to see Shuichi Lena. Catch ya in homeroom" She waved and ran off into the crowd of students. I starred behind her and watched her and other students greet each other. In the sea of students, I noticed her stop next to a head of red hair and I watched them walk off to class together.

 _'What a lucky girl'_ I thought.

 ** _Riiiiing_**

Ah shit, I'm late! The bell snapped me out of my thoughts and ran straight to class.

 **End of school**

Today went by very quickly. I mean I guess the days go quickly when everything is routine. Classes have been fully participated in. Except for gym…I got hit a view times with the volleyball. But another test aced. I was finally free to go home. Madori has a student council meeting to attend today so I'll be walking home alone.

As I walked out the front of the school, I noticed that red hair again standing in the middle of the front yard. Shuichi was talking to a young man wearing a green school uniform… there is no way he goes to our school. What the hell school even requires a green school uniform? I'm not sure why I noticed them out of all of the students that were in the front yard. Maybe its cause the kid in green was speaking so loudly. I continued to look in their direction.

Suddenly, the kid in green snapped head in my direction and our eyes immediately connected and Shuichi's eyes followed suit.

Shit did he hear my thoughts? Okay, I know that totally irrational but that was just perfect timing. A little embarrassed, I turned my head towards the sidewalk in front of me. That was super weird. I pushed the moment to the of my head and made my way home.

 **Home**

"Mom I'm home," I said walking through the front door and immediately slipping my shoes off.

"Hi honey, how was school," my mother asked from the hallway. I stared at my mother and smiled. I shared some of her features. The hair, the nose, and her cheekbones. Very few from my biological father and I only know that from photos. My father passed when I was very young. I have his blue eyes and I remember his laugh. It's the same as mine. Very obnoxious and high pitch but infectious…or at least I'd like to think.

"It was great Mom! The test went well and I got smacked in the face with the volleyball," I said sitting down at the kitchen table. I watched her begin to get ingredients out to start dinner and chuckle a little.

I heard Kenji's voice behind me.

"Lena your home!" he squealed before jumping on my lap to sit with a paper in hand. Kenji could be super annoying but I could never deny his face.

"Hi, Kenny!" I said ruffling his hair. "How was school?"

"It-it was okay. Some stuff was boring but I learned some other stuff. And I got a sticker on my paper. I'm gonna be as smart as you!" He extended his hands to show his paper in front of me and behold was that of an apple right next to a circled '100'. He didn't even care about the number. Just the sticker. How precious was he?!

"Great job Kenji! Guess where this was going?"

"On the fridge " he shouted while throwing his hands in the hair.

"You got it". I said as I put my hands under his arms and gently put him on the floor before grabbing a plain blue magnet from the fridge and place it on the steel colored fridge next to all of his other papers.

"Hello everyone! I'm home." I heard a deep voice behind me. It was my stepfather, Rodney. I stared at his tall figure and his ruffled black hair. He quickly pulled down his red tie. He must have had a tough day at work.

"How was your day honey?" my mother quickly ran over to greet her husband and grabbed his suitcase. Kenji followed and hugged his father's leg. I was not going to hug this man.

"Hi Rodney," I said in a forged cheerful tone. It wasn't that I disliked Rodney…he just wasn't my dad.

"Well, I'm gonna run off and get started on some homework". I said running up the stairs.

"Okay Lena, dinner is soon."

'Yes mom, I know" I yelled from down the stairs.

Only in Fairy Tales…

I didn't actually start my homework until after dinner, which was at 6 pm. I finished my homework at 8:30 pm and now it was 9:31. I was reading a romance novel. I put the book down next to my contacts. My mother bought those for me years ago. I always hope that one day I'll put them on but the idea of sticking something in my eye freaks me out.

I walked out to my balcony. Lately, I have been pretty interested in the universe. You know the stars, galaxies, moons and all of that. I put my hands on the railing and just stared off getting lost in my own thoughts.

Why do I feel this way? Today was just like any other day. There are no changes. Everything is literally the same. Madori, my family, classes, school…but something feels different. The feeling that I need to do more…be more. Maybe a little more like Madori. She accomplishes whatever she gets her hands on. It's almost heroic the way she moves around and her life.

"Why can't I be like that? " I asked myself out loud. I feel a cool breeze flow through my tresses and I shivered.

I feel misunderstood or maybe I just don't know myself. I mean I have more to accomplish. I can be heroic. Save the world. There's got to be more than just this day-to-day.

I giggled at my dumb thoughts.

What am I saying? The breeze snapped me out again and I walked back into my room and locked the sliding door.

"Crap like that only happens in fairy tales," I whisper to myself. I called into bed, under my soft blue comforter and closed my eyes.

 _ **Just another day….**_

 **I did the best to keep the essence of the chapter but changed it up for times sake and added more! If you want to read ahead before the changes, read my story from my old account cutilori! The other chapters will be changed also so if you do read the old chapters, the newer ones might have some or a lot of tweaks.**


End file.
